See The Blue Night
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Dunia itu gelap. Itulah menurut pandangan keduanya, namun, dalam artian yang berbeda. Biru langit milik Uzumaki Naruto yang membuat hitam malam milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki cahayanya sendiri. "Aku bisa melihatmu… sebagai cahaya, Sasuke." Mind to RnR?


**See The Blue Night © BlueBubbleBoom**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU! OOC, sho-ai**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**` Aoi `**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitam. Itulah gambaran tentang dirinya. Warna matanya, aura yang menguar disekelilingnya, dan kepribadiannya.

Sepasang iris malam yang mampu untuk menenggelamkan apapun dalam pusaran kegelapan.

Aura yang dimilikinya. Suram? Tidak, tidak ada yang tahu walaupun hitam menggambarkan sesuatu…yang tidak membuat siapa saja nyaman. Tapi seperti halnya melukis dengan kuas berlumur cat hitam, yang akan menutupi semua warna-warni hasil karya terdahulu.

Kepribadiannya yang tak terlihat. Seperti malam yang menyembunyikan cahaya mentari dari peradabannya. Seperti malam yang dingin, membungkus bumi dengan hawa yang menusuk.

Namun, tak selamanya malam berkuasa.

Tak selamanya halayak terus memandikan cahaya bulan. Tak selamanya kanvas terbanjiri darah hitam. Tak selamanya hawa dingin berhembus menusuk tulang.

Dan saat itulah. Kehangatan menyambut. Halayak mulai di selimut hangatnya cahaya mentari. Warna-warni terang perlahan menutupi hitam diatas kanvas. Dan menemukan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Itulah yang di temukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Iris hitamnya memantulkan iris lainnya yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan malam miliknya. Ia tahu warna selain hitam, tapi selama ini ia hanya menggunakan warna gelap itu. Namun sejak seseorang itu datang, kanvasnya mulai ia banjiri dengan warna yang hidup. Dan ia selalu merasa mentari selalu datang pada malam-malam miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ia tahu bahwa keindahan tak selamanya sempurna._

Dan sempurna bagi makhluk biasa seperti kami, manusia,  
tidak benar-benar ada.

Di balik langit ini ada rahasia tersimpan.

Walaupun terang, namun, sebenarnya gelap.

_Dan semua kenyataan itu ada._

_Pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang penyandang tuna netra dengan keindahan yang membuat malam milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki cahayanya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

** . **

**` Aoi ` **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah bungsu uchiha yang selamat dari tragedi kebakaran 5 tahun silam, saat ia membawa pulang piala olimpyade matematika saat berumur 12 tahun. Pada hari senin itu, bungsu uchiha ini mengumbar senyum yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan kepada orang-orang sekitar, kecuali keluarganya. Dan ia membawa senyum manis untuk keluarganya hari itu.

Sebelum tangisan histeris yang pertama kali ia keluarkan di perlihatkan kepada semua orang, tetangga, teman sekelas, guru-guru, yang bahkan mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pribadi yang tidak menunjukan terlalu banyak ekspresi.

Membawa tangis setelah senyumannya. Untuk keluarganya. Hanya untuk keluarganya yang sekarang sudah tiada untuknya. Menghilang dengan api yang ikut membakar semua kebahagiannya.

Keluarga Uchiha tidak seceroboh orang yang selalu memiliki alibi yang sama saat rumah mereka terbakar.

Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto tidak ceroboh dalam hal menyalakan atau mematikan kompor. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi tidak ceroboh dalam memakai alat listrik, ia jenius. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku tidak ceroboh dalam menjalankan perusahaan Uchiha Corp menjadi perusahaan yang sukses.

Sehingga seseorang yang iri hati melakukan kecerobohan pada mereka.

Membawa malam petaka, awal mimpi buruk untuk si bungsu uchiha. Walaupun si pelaku sudah berhasil di tangkap beberapa bulan setelahnya dan namun bagi Uchiha Sasuke,walaupun si pelaku sudah mati sekalipun... tidak ada yang bisa menghapuskan kenangan yang terus terputar bagai film rusak di otaknya.

Tidak ada air yang tidak tenang…bukan?

Itulah hidup Uchiha bungsu yang sekarang. Selalu di bayang-banyangi dirinya akan tenggelam, perahu yang sekarang melindunginya tidak akan pernah sekuat air yang menerjangnya.

Namun, sampai uluran tangan _tan_ itu membuatnya tidak terombang-ambing lagi di dalam sebuah perahu bocor. Tidak lagi menahan beban arus yang terus menyeretnya kedalam keputusasaan.

Ia tidak tenggelam. Ia selamat. Ia selamat dalam naungan biru yang indah. Setelah langit siang dan laut, ia menemukan biru lain dalam hidupnya. Biru yang telah menyadarkan dirinya, biru yang menyadarkan dirinya bahwa,

Biru indah milik Uzumaki Naruto adalah malam yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dalam artian yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menjadi siswa tahun ketiga di Konoha Senior High School. Pemuda berusia17 tahun ini menjalankan kehidupannya dengan normal. Normal bagi dirinya dengan pergi ke sekolah, sepulang sekolah bekerja part time menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran, mengunjungi panti asuhan, pulang ke apartemennya saat jam makan malam. Terus ia jalankan hal-hal itu sebagai rutinitas setiap harinya.

Apa ada yang janggal? Panti asuhan? Ah, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat 2 tahun belakangan ini, saat usia 15 tahun. Saat ia bertemu orang itu, Uzumaki Naruto yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan pinggiran kota Konoha. Saat ia mendapati menyelamati si pirang saat menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat bahwa ada seorang pengendara motor gila yang hampir menumbangkan tubuh itu.

Dan yang si pirang katakan pada saat ia memarahinya adalah,

"_Yokatta ddatebayo_ masih ada orang yang menyelamatkan tuna netra seperti aku ini, hehe." nyengir. Itulah reaksi pertama ketika kedua tubuh itu mendarat cukup keras ke pinggir aspal akibat menghindari kecelakaan yang bisa merenggut nyawa siapapun. Orang itu melihat kearah Sasuke, terus melihat kearah Sasuke tanpa mengalihakn pandang kearah lain.

Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakan mata saat itu. Bahkan si pirang baru mengucapkan " _Arigatou_." saat mereka sudah berdiri di depan gerbang panti.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri pulang sekolah lebih cepat, untuk dapat kembali menemukan si pirang berada di taman dan berdiri menatap jalanan yang mulai sepi. Jalan tempat ia pertama kali menyelamatkan si pirang.

"Aku tidak ingin menebak kau akan menyebrang sendirian lagi, _dobe_." Sasuke mulai mewanti-wanti si pirang yang terus memperhatikan jalanan itu tanpa bergeming.

"Woaa! Kau mengagetkanku! _Dobe_?! Aku punya nama! Uzumaki Naruto, dasar _teme_."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, _dobe_. Tanggalkan _teme_ itu."

"Ya dan kau mempunyai _nick name_ baru sekarang." Naruto tersenyum tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke, iris birunya masih melihat kearah jalan yang cukup jauh dari taman.

"Memang apa _nick name_ku yang sebelumnya, eh?" Sasuke mengubah nada suaranya menjadi nada ejekan, tapi bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum tipis.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum, ia memejamkan mata saat dirasa angin sore membelai wajah _tan_nya. Ia kembali membuka matanya, menampakan iris biru langit yang mampu menyorot semua perhatian Sasuke, yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke memandangi iris biru itu, iris biru kehidupan, namun…mati. Iris biru itu menatapnya, tapi bukan membalas tatapannya. Iris itu hanya menatap tanpa tahu apa yang di tatap. Itu seperti halnya kita memandang sebuah boneka. Namun Naruto bukan boneka, Sasuke masih dapat melihat apa yang terpancar dalam cahaya biru itu.

Naruto ingin seseorang untuk melihatnya. Seperti sekarang, namun ia tidak akan pernah tahu.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang berat di salah satu pundaknya dan mendapati salah satu tangan Naruto berada di atasnya.

Rangkaian kata sederhana dari mulut Naruto , membuat Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya secara refleks–

"Aku bisa melihatmu… sebagai cahaya, Sasuke."

mendekap tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Ia tidak peduli bahwa kenyataanya mereka baru mengenal selama satu minggu dan baru mengenal nama masing-masing sekarang. Ia tidak peduli. Karena, saat berkata seperti itu, Naruto meneteskan airmata untuk pertama kali di hadapannya.

Di dalam dekapannya Sasuke membisikan kata yang sanggup membuat si pirang kembali melelehkan liquid bening dari iris langitnya.

"Aku sudah melihatmu. Iris hitamku menemukan langitnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke ingat akan hal 2 tahun yang lalu itu. Dan sekarang Sasuke kembali untuk mengulang momen – momen indah bersama si pirang. Selalu… ia akan selalu mengulangnya, sampai kapanpun.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman luas dengan udara yang sejuk, pohon – pohon rindang yang di tiup angin sepoi serta cahaya mentari yang menyinari pemandangan sekitar. Andai pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat semua ini, tidak hanya merasakannya, namun juga mengabadikannya.

Sasuke melihat sebuah kepala kuning di balik pohon yang–hampir– di lewatinya. Ia melihat di depan pintu masuk panti, seorang lelaki paruh baya tersenyum padanya, menyambut kedatangannya, setelah di balasnya sambutan hangat itu ia langsung menapaki sepatu hitamnya ke permadani hijau yang mengantarkannya ke sebuah pohon rindang besar yang cukup untuk memayungi si pirang.

Naruto Uzumaki selalu menarik perhatian Sasuke Uchiha, dengan setangkai mawar merah yang sekarang di genggam si pirang. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya awas saat menyadari, ternyata masih ada duri – duri yang tidak bersahabat di pandangan si raven… dan juga si pirang tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke dengan gerak perlahan, memposisikan tubuhnya bersandar di sisi lain dekat si pirang. Ia masih menatap awas jari – jari _tan_ yang bermain di sekitar tangkai tanaman cantik itu, cantik yang berbahya. Dan untung saja Sasuke dengan pandangan sigap– setengah melompat untuk menggapai tangan si pirang,

"Na-naruto hati-hati!"

Yang hampir saja menusukan jarinya pada duri di tangkai.

Si pemilik nama yang di teriaki langsung gelagapan kaget saat kulit tangannya di genggam oleh sesuatu yang dingin, namun… nyaman dan ia mengenalinya.

"Sasuke?

"Mereka memang cantik, tapi berhati – hatilah, mereka juga berbahaya." Sasuke dengan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk mencegah si pirang tersentuh duri. Ia melepaskan satu persatu jari si pirang yang masih memegang tangkai mawar, kemudian ia simpan bunga cantik berwarna merah itu di samping sisi tubuh si pirang yang lainnya sebelum ia kembali menggenggam tangan _tan_ itu.

"_Arigatou_, kau selalu datang disaat yang tepat, aku selamat."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku tidak datang? Siapa yang memberimu bunga mawar? Seseorang yang tidak ku kenal dan itu kenalan barumu? Berani sekali."

Naruto ingin sekali tertawa mendengar nada datar sekaligus khawatir itu. Dan ia mengurungkan niatnya saat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku percaya kau akan datang. Tidak ada yang memberiku, bunga itu sudah ada sejak aku tinggal disini dan sepertinya itu benda keberuntunganku sekarang hehe."

Sasuke entah harus ikut tertawa atau menjitak kepala kuning di hadapannya ini. Sungguh, ia tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang ada di otak si pirang ini. Membuatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi marah, tersenyum, bingung, frustasi dan segala hal lain yang tidak pernah di tunjukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena semua hal itu, Sasuke akan selalu memberikan semua kebahagiaannya, selama ia bisa, meskipun tidak terlihat olehnya tapi ia tahu.

Jauh di dalam lubuh hati si pirang, ia melihat sebuah cahaya terang yang menyinari relung hatinya. Lebih dari sekedar pandangan semata. Tidak terlihat oleh mata namun ia melihat dengan hati.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Ia menjadi penuntun agar si pirang tidak lagi terjebak dalam kegelapan. Yang ia miliki sekarang hanyalah sebuah kekuatan untuk saling melengkapi.

Kekuatan itu berada dalam sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke…"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke, yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar terus melihat kearah bola kaca langit milik Naruto.

"Hn?"

Sasuke terkejut saat Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya, mendarat lembut di dada bidang milik Sasuke yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"_Yokatta _… _yokatta _… _yokatta_." Naruto mengucapkannya bagaikan tiada lagi kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya selain kata itu. Sasuke merasakan ujung seragam putihnya di remas kuat oleh Naruto.

Dan juga merasakan sesuatu yang basah di kain dekat dadanya. Isakan kecil menjadi melodi yang paling pilu untuk indra sensitive milik si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke mengusap surai mentari pagi itu, memberi ketenangan sembari membisikan kata-kata menenangkan sampai akhirnya guncangan pilu itu reda, namun si pirang belum juga mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hey, angkat wajahmu, karenamu disini jadi terlihat mendung."

Naruto menarik ujung kerah Sasuke pelan,

"_Baka_… kita sedang berada di bawah pohon."

"Dan mataharinya bersembunyi ketika langit malam."

"Tentu saja _temee_!"

Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya tidak lagi mengusap surai pirang itu. Membuat objek yang bersangkutan terheran juga khawatir, ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Lantas saja Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, namun sebelum kepala kuning itu terangkat sempurna,

"Sasu–"

Sasuke merendahkan badannya, kepala raven itu sejajar dengan kepala bersurai pirang yang sekarang menipiskan jarak di antara mereka, sehingga kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. Lembut. Naruto menatap malam di mata Sasuke dengan bola mata yang membesar namun tetap menatap kosong ke depan, dimana ia tahu pelaku yang sekarang sedang membalas tatapannya.

Sasuke menekan lembut bibirnya pada bibir Naruto yang masih bungkam. Ia tidak memaksa, ia akan menunggu, sampai–

Naruto membalas perlakuan Sasuke dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke dan membuat sedikit mulutnya agar lidah milik uchiha bungsu itu menelusuri rongga mulutnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, Sasuke melakukannya dengan lembut, dengan perasaan tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang yang yakni sangat di kasihinya. Cinta. Itu yang di sadari Sasuke. Ia sudah terjatuh lama sekali dalam ruang putih milik Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, kali ini hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sebelah tangan pucat Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan _tan_ si pirang, ia dekatkan tangan itu menyentuh area bawah di sekitar wajahnya.

"Aku bisa melihat biru di hitamku. Aku bisa melihat langit biru menaungi malam kelamku."

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan segaris senyuman tulus di wajahnya. Naruto tahu itu, tangannya mengusap ujung bibir Sasuke yang mengulas senyuman.

"_Aishiteru_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Biru langit milik Uzumaki Naruto yang membuat hitam malam milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki cahayanya sendiri._

_Mereka adalah,_

_Bagaimana melihat cahaya pada malamnya._

_Dan,_

_Bagaimana menemukan gelap pada siangnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaaahh! Apalagi ini? ._. Fic ini adalah fic dilema saya (?) antara mau di post atau mendem aja sampe lebaran tahun monyet (?) di file '-' dan semoga yang baca dapat disinari oleh cahaya lampu meja masing masing '-'b.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
